


Sneaking off again

by purplefox



Series: 61 days of KakashixNaruto [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shifters, shifter pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is not as if Kakashi doesn't understand why Naruto would try to slip off, he just wants the boy to be a bit more mindful about it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking off again

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my fic from, Where are you going

Just where did he think he was going. Kakashi sighed and rested his head on his paws. He would have thought that Naruto would have learned and settled down.

Stayed in one place.

Seemed that he was wrong. Very wrong.

It was not like he could not remember or could not understand how it had been at that age. He had been in Obito's age group after all and the boy had dragged them all into trouble.

It was not that he never broke the rules before or never pushed the limits. It was that he was a pack member and that Naruto was the Leader's son.

It was different. Things like sneaking off were more frowned on if you were somebody valuable and important. And foxes were rare. Naruto was very valuable.

That was why they had the guards. The patrols. The loyalty tests and everything Minato could think of while they kept Naruto's existence a secret for the time being.

He wasn't ready.

Gods knew Kakashi was not ready either. He whined softly at the citrus scent that came from Naruto as the fox looked around warily.

It wasn't fair.

But why was the boy hell bent on going in the forest on his own? He could have called Kakashi. Kakashi would have hidden allowing Naruto his illusion of privacy.

He shook his head as he watched Naruto try to adjust to walking on snow with paws.

He understood some of it but he certainly did not condone it.

And why did the pup wait until everyone was gone to do this?

Kakashi stood slowly in order to not disturb the tree branch too much. Snow slipped from his fur but his gaze was fixed on the small fox below. He tensed his body and sprang for the forest floor. So he could hide somewhere closer.

If he had to this time he would do more than simply hold the boy to him until everyone got back.

XxX

So he had to try again. Outside was calling to him. He loved his parents and his pack he really did but his Dad was so proud and so smothering. The last thing Naruto wanted to do was fall on his face in front of the man as he tried to get used to outside.

Same with his mother. He was not embarrassed but the thought of being a clumsy idiot and scrabbling as they watched sort of pushed him to escape once again.

And there was just something about the ice and snow. It smelt sharp. It was quiet. There was the feeling of being alone but being surrounded as well. Naruto jumped a few times on the soft snow delighting in the soft sink before the impact of the ground.

Naruto pressed his nose to the ground and snuffed happily. He could not pick up any scents. The snow was fresh and everyone had left earlier. Even Kakashi. Not to mean he was not somewhere nearby but if he was good enough, Naruto would not have to worry about repeating the previous incident.

Towards the city was a no. He would be expected to go that way. But behind the house towards the lake would be better. He could walk on the ice. Tap the surface with his paw. Slide across the surface and be back before anyone even noticed.

And it would be on his terms and no one would ever know.

Naruto chuckled before he started on his stumbling dash towards the lake.

XxX

He just could not seem to help himself. Kakashi watched from his hidden place as Naruto sniffed around the lake’s edge. He had no clue what the boy was up to but it was better to let him get most of the excitement out his system before Kakashi stopped him.

Guarding Naruto was hard. Much harder than people thought it would be. He was a kid but he was an observant and curious kid. He wanted to know everything and see everything and he pulled you right along until you wanted to give it to him.

Which was why he waited and let Naruto explore as much as possible and it was not because he was distracted by Naruto’s scent. It was because it was what was best. He was here to guard even though the boy made it a difficult job.

But he was there to guard not to stifle him. Which was why he had let Naruto leave the house the first time he had wandered off in his vulpine form.

Now was different. He was staying back and letting the boy explore until it got too dangerous. That was what a real guard did.

And also maybe why he kept getting chosen for Naruto duty.

The yelp below brought his attention to Naruto who had finally looked at the hard surface of the lake. Looking at his reflection it seemed. Kakashi tensed when the boy tapped the surface with the tip of his paw.

The lake was solid. Minato sensei had tested that already but still it was good to be wary. The fish were still underneath for one and although the ice was thick Kakashi knew that in an emergency the pack would be able to break the ice.

Of course that was if they still stuck to the old ways. There was little chance of food shortage in the winter now. They had supermarkets a short run away. Still it was good to be prepared.

Kakashi’s fur fluffed up as he watched Naruto ease his way onto the surface of the lake. There were little yelps and his claws scrabbled for purchase and he slipped a few metres.

Kakashi wanted him to have his moment but the moment it looked like too much. Or Naruto scrabbled his way too far he was interfering and dragging the boy back to the main house. Of course it would be nice to hold him close again. Breathe in his scent and feel that security again.

But that was his desire talking. Kakashi released a small whine as he watched Naruto on the icy surface.

XxX

There was a fish underneath. Naruto had his nose glued to the ice so he could see better. His nose was hurting a little but it was worth it. Seeing through the ice to see the world underneath. God it was so pretty.

Dark and full of secrets, mysteries but beautiful all the same. Naruto watched the flash of orange under him and whimpered. He knew it was silly but he wished he could reach down and grab it. But that water was going to be cold.

His paws were currently protecting him but the ice was getting harder and harder to bare and the longer he stood on it the less grip he had. As it was he had to stay absolutely still so he did not slip any more.

But it was worth it. The slow effortless dance a few feet below the ice. This was life. This was worth observing. It went unnoticed but beneath the ice was life. It was worth sneaking out to see.

A soft chuffing noise made Naruto raise his head from confusion. He yelped loudly when he saw the large silver wolf at the lake edge watching him. His fur fluffed up as he tried to tense but because of his purchase on the ice his legs wobbled and shot out causing him to fall instead.

The chuffing got louder. Damn him. Kakashi was laughing. Naruto scrabbled until he was able to stand again. His tail low he made his way to the edge where Kakashi was. There was no sense in running. Kakashi was bigger. Faster and he knew how to navigate in the snow. And Naruto just knew Kakashi would change back to human if it suited him.

The silver wolf regarded his progress before it sighed heavily. Naruto refused to pick up his pace. He was not going to fall flat again. But the wolf instead lowered his upper half and gave him a playful bark.

Naruto just stared. That was not something he was used to from Kakashi or any of his guards. His Dad yes.

Kakashi wiggled forward his tail smacking the soft snow at the lake’s edge and Naruto eyed him warily. Kakashi was not mad but it was unexpected behaviour. Weird behaviours to be completely honest and he did not know what to make of it.

He was in reach of Kakashi’s paws when the bastard lashed out and flipped him around. Naruto’s yelp of shock and outrage echoed the clearing but before he could do something.

Like try and rip out the bastard’s stomach or whatever he could reach. Before he could think about that, Kakashi’s nose was brushing his shoulder and helping his body to steady.

But he was still on the ice. What should have been dangerous territory and something Kakashi should have been trying to get him away from. Or had he annoyed his bodyguard so much the man was willing to try and drown Naruto just once?

Naruto whimpered even as Kakashi’s larger wolf body moved around him steadily(bastard). Kakashi’s yelp was confusing until he suddenly sprinted off. Ahead of Naruto and certainly not towards land. It was for the middle of the lake.

Had he driven the man to the point of taking his life?

Kakashi’s body skidded to a halt on the ice in a move that made Naruto jealous as the man turned to look back at him with an inviting bark.

Did Kakashi…want him to follow? The growl that accompanied Naruto’s slight retreat to the lake’s edge answered that question for him.

He had wanted to see more anyway but he never thought it would be like this. His first movement towards Kakashi had been slow but the excitement caught up with him and soon enough he was slipping and tripping as he raced to Kakashi.

XxX

There was a reason they made sure the younger ones were accompanied when first shifting and exploring. There was so much to learn and do. In the older days they would be taught how to hunt and watched to see if any special skills rose.

Now if they hunted it was for the fun of it really. The only thing they needed to do was run. And that was true for the canine members of the pack. And some of the felines. But the canines needed a fresh run from time to time.

Kakashi kept his trot slow. He was far bigger than Naruto. Fox verses Wolf. Also his trot meant that Naruto had to nearly run to keep even. A little evil but plenty necessary. A low growl from him made Naruto stop in his tracks. Kakashi gave a quick nod before he bounded ahead.

The centre of the lake was cold and mostly hard. Solid. But there were certain parts that were not. Kakashi eyed the spot he was certain was weak. It should be still weak anyway before he leapt up high and slammed all his weight on his front paws and what should be the weak spot.

His ears heard the crack and he leapt back as a small crack developed. He ignored Naruto’s excited yip as he heard another crack and then another.

He waited while he slowly backed away. Hopefully that had not been strong enough to crack the entire lake. Rescuing Naruto would then be difficult. Explaining to Minato and Kushina why the Lake was no longer an icy wonder land would be even more difficult.

But luck was on his side as instead of the cracks continuing they stopped and a decent sized hole formed. Kakashi gave a growl then a snarl to Naruto to make sure the boy stayed where he was before he dived into the icy water.

XxX

This whole thing was totally crazy. Kakashi had let him scrabble about on the ice. Broke some of the ice and dived in before bringing back a fish. Who does that? But it was cool!

He had allowed Naruto to sniff and play with the fish before he kicked it back into the water. Apparently he was not going to allow Naruto to contemplate eating wild game in this form.

Then he had been herded off the lake an encouraged to run. Kakashi had dug until he found some covered flowers and Naruto had enjoyed it.

It had been pleasant. Different to what he had done and what he had been looking for but still pleasant. And it was Kakashi.

XxX

“You need to warm up.” Kakashi said as he rubbed a towel on his head. Naruto was dripping wet from cold and the remains of snow only gave him a look as he tried desperately to bring life back to his limbs.

“Why are you fine but I’m not?” Naruto chattered. “We’re shifters! I have a winter coat!”

“I’m a wolf.” Kakashi said tiredly. “You’re a fox and you just started. Your body can adapt to its surrounding but it doesn’t do it fast enough and as usual you don’t know your own limits.” Kakashi tossed a towel at Naruto’s face and he squawked. “You might need a hot shower.”

There was no but about it. He did need one the chill was setting into his bones. Naruto was fine with getting his nose cold. He was fine with getting his fingertips a little cold because that happened normally anyway.

But he hated how Kakashi had been the one to dive into the lake, how Kakashi had been the one diving about and digging into the snow but Kakashi was the one looking warm.

It was not fair.

But then when it came to Kakashi thing very rarely were. Naruto started to towel his face so he would be unable to sneak peeks at Kakashi’s bare torso. It was so much torture.

If he was to take a shower, a cold one might be best. He heaved a sigh and tossed the towel towards the basket at the door. Naruto made one step before Kakashi was grabbing his wrist with a warm hand.

“Kakashi?” He asked as he tried not to get closer to the source of warmth. “I’m doing what you said.”

“Before that.” Kakashi murmured as he tossed away his own towel. Naruto’s watched the muscles on Kakashi’s arm move before his gaze locked onto his chest. His mouth went dry. “Let’s talk about what happened today.”

“You caught me a fish?” Naruto asked as he took a step backward. As much as he could with Kakashi still gripping his wrist. His back met the wall but he was unable to slide away.

Kakashi chuckled and stepped closer and Naruto was surrounded by warmth. Naruto swallowed and looked up into Kakashi’s gaze. “I did.” The man whispered and Naruto’s knees shook because the way Kakashi said it. It was almost a purr. “But before that. What you did Naruto.” Kakashi lowered his head until he was whispering into Naruto’s neck. Naruto’s breaths were coming in quick pants as Kakashi continued speaking. “You sneaked outside.”

XxX

Most teens were on a hair-trigger. He had only wanted to torment him a little. Kakashi might want something a little different but the threat that was looming behind Naruto was too big to ignore. And he had not lost all his morals.

But a little tease would be good for the both of them. He wanted to wait until the boy could choose. But they were getting there pretty quickly by the looks of things.

The scent of citrus strengthened as he nuzzled Naruto’s neck and Kakashi drew back a little so he would not end up leaving his own scent. He was already going down a difficult path.

Naruto’s heart rate was erratic. His scent was rising. Kakashi turned his head so he could see the clock properly. They had two hours left alone together provided they got no distractions. That was not enough time for anything.

Anything but a tease that is.

Resigned to the hell he was about to inflict on them both, Kakashi angled his body so he was closer to Naruto so he could press himself against Naruto. He acknowledged the boy’s shudder along with Naruto’s scent deepening this time with the flavour of arousal.

He inhaled the tempting scent of citrus and lust and with caution he gave a teasing lick. He quickly had to stop Naruto from grabbing him as the boy cried out. It was supposed to be a tease, not an escalation. He went to draw back but Naruto’s whimper forced the rise of something dark within himself.

Kakashi drew back but not quick enough. He had already given Naruto’s neck a bite. A harsh nip that would leave no scent or marks but it had been dangerous enough. He reeled back in alarm. He inhaled and cursed himself for doing so when the scent of lust amplified clogged his nostrils and made his head swim and his body react.

They watched each other for a few tense seconds before Kakashi forced himself to speak. “Shower.” He whispered and he watched Naruto flush. He stepped back to give the boy room and held his breath as the boy darted past him for the shower.

Kakashi cursed his own impatience and arousal even as he ran his tongue over his teeth for the taste of Naruto’s skin. He had been pushing it today and that was dangerous. From now on guarding duties would be even harder to do.

Especially if he had to do it at a distance. For both their sakes, Naruto from now on should stay where he was supposed to.


End file.
